A Case of Mistaken Identity
by Vodams
Summary: The Rangers assumes one of their own has died
1. Reminiscing

Couples - Billy & Trini Cranston, Rocky & Aisha De Santos, Zack & Angela Taylor, Adam & Tanya Park, Jason & Kat Scott, T.J. & Deborah Johnson, Carlos & Cassie Valerte, Andros & Ashley Symmens, Zhane & Karone Lizens, Justin S. & Meghan Wilkens, David & Renee Trueheart

Summary - The Rangers 'pays' their respects to Kimberly

Author's Note - I didn't like Heather so she'll be the bad character in this story

_Chapter 1 - Merry Christmas_

_Flashback - Mid 96 Sept 5_

We report that Pan Global Gold Medalist Kimberly Hart and her yet to be identified friend have died in a fatal car crash..both bodies are severly burned..a speeding tractor trailer were speeding over the required limit and side swiped Ms. Hart's vehicle sending it into a rail and colliding with a tree..

January 1, 1998

" Happy New Year!"...Jason, Kat, Zack, Angela, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Tanya exclaimed with half excitement as the ball fell

_Ding, Dong_

Jason walked over to door looking through the peephole before opening it for his friend.." Come on in Bro..Happy New Year"

"Yeah to you too"..Tommy mumbled as he placed his jacket on the coat rack

"Look who finally showed up"..Jason revealed as he and Tommy came into the Living Room

" Hey Tommy..Happy New Year"..all of the others stated as they gave him hug or pat on the shoulder

Tommy sighed as he stood back from giving Trini a hug and kiss on the cheek.." And a Happy New Year to all of you too"

" We know man...it's hard on every single one of us"...Zack commented as he glanced at the 8x by 11 picture of the Orignal Pink Ranger

" She should be here with us"..Kat says softly as she wiped the few tears that started to run down her cheeks

" It'll never be the same without her"..Aisha replied

" Hey why don't we start a Tradition right here right now..of what should've happened a year ago..everyone follow me"..Jason suggested as he walked into the Kitchen heading towards the basement

(Everyone followed closely behing Jason when the doorbell rung)

" I got it"..Kat informed as she went to the door and opened it after looking out the front window

" Happy New Year Kat."..Renee said as best as she can with a smile

" Happy New Year to you too Renee."..Kat applies as she gave her friend a hug then led the new arrival downstairs where the others were sitting and waiting for them

" An early good Morning to all of you."..Renee inputs as she waved her hand

" Right back at cha."..all of them chorused

( Jason made some room so his wife can sit beside him in Lay-z boy..until Jason leaned forward)

" It was very hard to find out that Kimberly died..it took apart out of each of us..those who have known Kimberly since Grade School and to those who have shared alot with Kimberly before she moved to Florida..are here to start a Tradition revealing the good, bad, and funny times about Kimberly..who would like to start us off."..Jason asks

" I would like to start"..Jason nodded his head and everyone gave Angela their attention.." Kim and I had alot of talks..back in High School..and what Kim told me...struck me to a core..she said that being somebody that your not can cost you something big..and she was right..Kim cared for all of her friends..she wanted everyone to be happy..I wish she could be here to what had happened."...Angela spoke then sat back against Zack's chest

Trini leaned up and took a deep breath before telling her story.." Me and Kim goes back to 2nd grade..we were very close..she told me things that she dreamt about..hoping that one day it'll come true..but she kept the secret part to herself..we had mini- sleepovers..staying up late and discussing anything and everything we could think of..she loved to do anything that'll could make her happy..even the time she want skydiving..since I came my fear of heights..she promised me that one day she'll do it with me..but now it will never happen because she was supposed to be apart of it."..Trini pointed out with tears falling down her face Billy gently pulled his fiancee' back so she can lay against him and cry while he tried to calm her down

Aisha wiped her tears.." Me and Kim could go crazy once we step foot in a mall..we had dared the guys to come..but when they did..boy did they pay for it big time..no one can touch Kim's style or flair especially when she went out of her way to make sure that her friends weren't sad or down..I miss her."

" When I was sick..Kim came by to visit me and she brought me a nice size batch of cookies that she had made from the recipe her grandmother gave her..I couldn't keep anything down..but those cookies did not go to waste..Kim loved to have fun..and when she wasn't in the mood..I"m referring to the 'Time of the Month' mood..anybody better had stay clear or he or she would've been used as target practice."..Rocky exclaims with a laugh and so did everyone else

" Thank You Rocky for filling us in about Kim's actions during her time..when I first met Kim it was during onr of the most scariest times..I heard some stories about Kimberly from some one particular who have been in a same situation as Kim..I recall that for a few times she wasn't herself..we talked for awhile about what went done on the Island..her generousity came out after she said she was sorry for her actions then she gave me a hug..she was someone I really wish I had more time to know a little bit more." Tanya said as she burried her head into Adam's chest

" When did Kim not go out of her way to help any of us..I remember when Kim figured out I was depressed about something...It was before I even opened my mouth about the fact..some of you know that my great grandmother passed away..it caught me by surprise..we had a real close bond she shared everything she could my ancestors and more details about my culture..Kim came up to me and told me that she was there whenever I needed her or any of the others..she also told me that it does matter that she passed away but Kim told me to always remember all of the times that we spent together..always cherish the memories that we had and to be grateful that she taught me alot about being apart of a history that's passed down through generations..and now I cherish the times we shared with Kim.".. Adam stated

" Sometimes when Kim stayed at my house for the sleepovers we had or at either Zack, Trini or Jason's or when she didn't like to be at her house when her parents constantly argued...then her mother moved to Paris..her father left..and her brother left and never came back..she'll come by when she knows that we are asleep I mean us guys..Trini was always awake..she'll tap on you window and come in..and when she did Kim will wake you up in the most creuelest way possible." Billy looked at Jason and Zack who had their heads down..then looked over at his other friends who was waiting to hear the rest.." She'll get a cup of water and pour it on the bed jarring it us out of our sleep and out the bed."

( Tommy, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Renee tore up laughing)

" Ha ha ha it may be funny to you all..but we never went to sleep around Kim again."..Jason informs

" Kim was very sneaky..she can easily get any of one us to do something..she knows alot but us that we never told anyone else..Kimberly always loved to do something exhilerating with life..not that being a ranger was less than exciting..she never let us down and now she's not here."..Billy inputs almost in a whisper

" After all the things I did..she trusted me with her powers..she understood all of it and she never was mean to me when we first met she was nice and generous..she told me a goal can set just as high as you let..but it can always be reach ..all you have to do is go for it by finally acheiving what you think you always knew deep down inside."..Kat spoke quietly with her accent

" Our petite, brown-eyed, fiesty fireball..can really surprise you when you least expext it..she loved all of us..that's how big of a heart was..she also can bug you until you cave in..she'll smile just to let you know that when it comes down to getting what she wants..it's simple or be prepared to take it or leave it..that's her motto."..Jason implied

" Every since the day I found out that Gymnastics was her passion..she always wore a smile when she's performing what she does best and that's her well perfected routine..we had our bad and good times..but we always made sure to see each other through it..she supported my dream and competitions..and I supported her dream all the way that one day sent her to Florida.. a dream that she dreamt of ever since she was a little girl..Kim brought light to my once empty soul and well hidden heart..she was everything to me..I love how she put her heart into anything she was in..or out to anyone who needed someone to talk to..Kim tested me all the time..I never failed a test..but I've failed her when I went against my own judgement..she kept me level headed and sane..whenever we were in between battles or playing around with our friends..we both have attitudes that is not easy to calm down...and to be here two years without her has taken it's toll on me..we never got to talked when we last saw each other after the fight..she up and left for the last time she went back to Florida and it really went downhill."..Tommy says quietly

Renee started to go through her bag.." Um Tommy..Kim wrote this for you..I think that you recevied the wrong letter to begin with..this is the one you were supposed to get."

" Hold up your saying that the letter I read the day in the Youth Center was bogus." Adam asked

" I knew it."..Kat exclaimed

" The one Tommy received was the letter saying that Kim found the person she's meant to be with..this is the one right here..Tommy she didn't throw away what you two had."..Renee informed

" Let me see it."

Renee handed Tommy the Letter..who ripped it open quickly.." She was a dared..she doesn' t back down from no one..so she wrote two letters..this one was wrote with all heart..it took a half and hour..the other one was wrote in five minutes or less she really didn't care about because it was false..the other gymnasts told her that once you move away from your hometown..alot will change..they said that her friends will only tolerate you while your there..and Kimberly went off on them..Jaime is the one who dared her to write two seperate letters..a faux one and the true one and Kim placed them into her pink envelopes and put her address on both of them..then we left and went to practice..around 2 o'clock the mailman came by to collect any outgoing mail..Kim ranned upstairs to our room and picked up the one real one or so she thought..she handed it to him..after practice she saw the other letter lying on the desk and picked it up and made sure it was the faux one..

_flashback_

_**" Nee Nee..I sent the wrong one..oh my god..I got to stop it somehow...Kim said panicking grabbing her keys**_

_**" Kim why don't you call Him"**_

_**" It might not matter cause he'll want a full explanation.. I just don't feel like telling him over the phone.."**_

_**" Come on let's go see if we can catch it before it gets sorted out"**_

_**End Flashback**_

" We hauled tail to the Post Office..asking if the mail that was gathered from Gunther Schmidt's academy prossesed yet.. they told us it was and it was nothing they could do to stop it..Kim decided to see if Tommy would call or write back..and when she realized that Tommy wasn't gonna question the letter..she let it go.." Renee finished

( Tommy let his head fall..while clenching his fists)

" Hey Bro read the letter"..Jason suggested

Tommy opened the letter and read it out aloud knowing Jason would ask him what Kim said..

_Dear Tommy and Guys,_

_ I know that they are there..anyway I was listening to a song on the radio that has become another favorite of mine..it __reminded me about all of you guys..I'm gonna make all of you very proud by winning a medal whether it's silver of gold..afterall __you guys gave me you support and words of assurance to help make me a final decision in my choice..I miss you guys so much, __I hope nothing changes the way we are down the road..I can't wait to come back home for good..especiailly to be back in the arms __of my White knight..Oh I just got to let you guys know about my new friend..her name is Renee..she's cool and tough as nails..I __mean literally..she's got a temper that will rival as close to mine..I gotta go..so I'll catch all of you on the flipside..bye guys_

_ Love Always,_

_ Kimberly Ann Hart_

(Tommy folded the letter up and placed beside him and left out of the basement)

"Whamm!" the others flinched at the sound of the door being slammed shut

" I did something wrong didn't I..?" Renee questioned

" No you didn't Renee..when Tommy got the letter..it was me, Adam, Tanya, Kat and Rocky were standing around him while he was bench pressing the weights..he had Adam read it..but when he started then stopped and suggested that Tommy read the letter in private..Tommy sat up and took the letter and finished it out loud...we all got the impression that Kim dumped him for somebody else..he quickly got up and fled to the park..me and Kat soon followed..and I stayed a few feet behind..while Kat talked to Tommy..we took him skiing for the weekend where he met professional skier Heather Thompson..after we came back from the mountains..we saw him pounding on the punching bag mercilessly..he showed up for a date with Heather who came down here..it didn't work out.." Billy reveals

" Neither did mine and Tommy's relationship.." Kat added

" Not either one of us called her..to see what was wrong..the blame is on all of us for letting her down..and now she's not here.." Aisha implied

" Let's go get him..before he does something.." Trini demanded as she climbed the steps a few at a time followed by the others..they all grabbed their coats and hurried to the park

(At the Park)

" Oh man Beautiful..I'm so sorry..I let you down..I didn't even fight for us..nor did I call you once I got that letter..I assumed that you found him..when that person should've been me.. I gave you everything I could during our two year courtship..and now to find out that there was two letters..that you waited to see if I was gonna call..damnit..now I can't even hold you and look into your eyes no longer.. it's my fault.."Tommy exclaims as he leaned against the tree

(The other's heard Tommy's confession)

" I screwed up big time." Tommy explained as he turned around to face his friends

" Not just you man..all of us did.." Zack injected

Tommy shook his negatively before responding" Maybe..but I shouldn't have left it like that..without even calling her..and now this"

" And now this..what.."? Aisha pressed softly

" I meant to be alone..in life with a bunch of what if's..and also..to know the reason behind it through yet another letter..I meant to be the loner I was before I transferred to Angel Grove..that's how I'm gonna live it.." Tommy stated

" The hell you will..we all loved Kimberly..and whether you like it or not..we won't let you be that way ever again..we will show up on your doorstep..making alot of noise in order to wake your ass up..and if need be we'll find a way inside..then come upstairs to find you..then bodily drag you out of the house..you will not barricade yourself from any of us..do you understand me Tommy.." Trini said with a hard glare that dared Tommy to either say anything else idiotic

" Yes I got it..but here's what I see standing in front of me..You and Billy, Jason has Katherine, Zack got Angela, Rocky and Aisha, Adam has Tanya..and Renee she might have a boyfriend..and I have nothing..nor do I want somebody else..I'm empty inside just like I'm meant to be apparently..so I doubt that either you will put with me and my moping..which will make all of you angry..I better get going..night.." Tommy issued as he walked away from his friends

" I don't care what he said..he will not shut himself off from us.."Tanya commented

" It just don't add up..there was a funeral..both bodies matched Kim and friend..the Police had found all of the evidence to be conclusive"..Rocky applied

" I wish she was here..she could definitely keep Tommy from shutting himself down like he's planning to.." Kat inputs

" Me to..but she's not..and we didn't try to call her..we just left her like that..no wonder she felt so distant and half of what she used to be..at the karate match." Adam says

" Guys why don't we go home and get some rest..we'll let Tommy have a couple of days to himself to let this sink in..and that's all he gets..we check in on him one way or another." Jason suggested

( All of the nodded and gave each other a hug or handshake and went their seperate ways)

I hope that everyone who reads it likes it..I love to hear what you got to say


	2. OH MY GOSH!

Feburary 13, 2000

Two years later..and a one day before Kim's birthday

_**The Cranston Residence**_

" Just let me finish touching up my essay..then send it to the professor..and I'll be done finally." Trini mumbled as she added some more words to her essay while she was on her computer.." All done and it's on it's way to the professor..let me see if I got any email."

_Welcome..you have 9 new messages_

" Ohh nine messages and half of it is junk.." Trini sighed as she deleted them

_You got mail from Xemon 94..watch me if you dare." A automatic voice spoke _

Trini raised her eyebrow then clicked on the icon

_Welcome all of my viewers..your have entered my chamber..I've been a very busy boy..I've managed to collect some prized possesions...__let me tell you about them starting with number three she is a well knowned athletic player..but she might not be for long..moving on to __number two she's a popular musician and the same goes for her as well..I'm very proud of myself..and now onto my number one prized __possesion she's..Crack!.. ahhhh!_

_**I've had enough..you've tortured me for the last few years..whop! and I'm sick..whop! and tired of it and you..whop!" A familiar **__**voice screamed over the microphone**_

_The Web Cam was knocked over..then the voice spoke again_

_**If anyone is watching this..please help me..my name is Kimberly Hart..I've been kidnapped..I'm not dead"**_

_The screen shut down involuntary_

" Billllyyyy!" Trini fell out of her chair screaming for her husband

Billy came running into the Den.." What's the matter Trini.." Billy queried as helped her off the floor

" I..I..I w-wass..on the c-computer when this pop-up showed up saying watch me..so I did..I-I-I clicked on it and listened to this person brag about his prized possesions..then by the time he was about to describe his top posession..I thought I heard Kim...th-then the screen went haywire for like t-two second..and I think Kim's voice said that she's not dead.." Trini blurted out at the time while shaking nervously

Billy sat Trini on the couch then went over to the computer and clicked on it again.." Prodigious..that was Kim's voice alright...Trini see if any of the others are on line and tell them to come here..while I do the same on mine.." Billy suggested

" Okay..just hurry.." Trini urged as she sat back down in her chair then entered the chat room.." Please God..let Kim alive after all these years"

**At the DeSantos's Residence**

" That's the last bag..honey..I'll fix you a deluxe hoagie while you check our email.." Aisha stated

Rocky placed the milk in the fridge and the cookies in the pantry.." Okay..baby..I'll treat you later." Rocky kissed his wife on the neck then walked into the living room and booted up the computer

" I love that boy..but sometimes I wonder if he ate a tape worm when he was small." Aisha exclaimed as she set out the lunchmeat, bread lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes..then started fixing the sandwich

_You've got mail from Blue Genius 94 -URGENT!_

Rocky clicked on the icon and scanned over the message **" Rocky you an Aisha need to come to me and Trini's right away!**

** Blue Genius 94**

" Here's your Sandwich and Chips." Aisha informed as she sat the plate down on the desk

" Babe I'm taking it with us..we gotta get to Billy and Trini's..soemthing must've happened he said it was urgent." Rocky reported as he got up from the chair

" Let's go then." AIsha insisted as she went over to the counter and grabbed her purse and Keys then left out the house with Rocky on her heels

**At the Park's Residence**

" Okay let's see who's online today." Tanya applied as she logged on

_DivaLove 94 has logged on_

" Hey girl what's up." Tanya questioned

" Just chillin right now..someone made me jog ten miles..and guess who's the one that's tired..hahaha" Angela replied

" I hear that."

_You have incoming message from Oriental Beauty 94_

Tanya and Angela both clicked on the icon **" Come to me and Billy's house immediately"**

** Oriental Beauty 94**

" Gotta Go." Both girls typed at the same time then logged off

" Adam! come on..something happened at Trini and Billy's she basically demanded us to come." Tanya screamed

" I'm coming..and I think we better hurry up before one of them calls us." Adam complied as he came out the house and locking the door then got into the car

**At the Taylor's residence**

" Zackary get your butt down here!"

Zack jumped up falling off the bed then hurried down stairs.." What's wrong Angela." Zack inquired sleepy

" Trini just sent me urgent message while I'll was chatting with Tanya..bottom line she want us at her house..come on !" Angela commands

as she picked up her var keys then grabbed her husbands hand and dragged him out the house

**Back at The Cranstons**

_Ding Dong_

" Who is it." Trini called out

"It's me and Jason" Kat answered

Trini opened the door so her friends could come in.." Did Billy just contact you"

" No..why what's going on." Jason inquired quickly picking up on the vibe off of Trini.

" The other's should be on there way here soon..I've contacted the ex space rangers and I wasm't able to get a hold of Justin so I left him a message on his email address and phone..and Tommy wasn't answering either phone." Billy informs as he came into the Living Room

_Ding, Dong, Knock Knock_

Billy walked ove to the door and opened it after looking through the peep hole..." Come on in everyone." Zack, Angela, Aisha Rocky, Adam and Tanya stepped into the house

" Hey..the message came across my laptop..so I came." Renee inputs

" Good..something came up that all of us needs to see and hear."

_Ding, Dong_

Trini smiled as she opened the door to their other friends.." I'm glad that all of you can make it."

" Not a problem at all Trini." T.j. commented

Billy and Trini leaned on the desk looking at their friends who was waiting for one of them to talk.." I was on the computer finishing up my paper..after I sent it I was on line when this pop-up showed inviting anyone to watch..but just listen for yourselves." Trini suggested as she clicked on the icon and clicked on play

_Welcome all of my veiwers..you have entered my chamber..I've been a very busy boy..I've managed to collect some prized possesions...__let me tell you about them starting with number three she is a well known athletic player..but she might not be for long..moving on to __number two she's a popular musician and the same goes for her as well..I'm very proud of myself..and now onto my number one prized __possesion she's... CRACK! ahhhh!_

_**I've had enough..you've tortured me for last few years..whop!..and I'm sick..whop!..and tired of it and you..whop!" A familiar **__**voice screamed over the microphone**_

**Static**

_**If anyone is watching this..please help me..my name is Kimberly Hart..I've been kidnapped..I'm not dead"**_

" That when Trini screamed my name and told me about it."

" That is Kim's voice..what about a date..it has to have one." Kat implied quietly

Trini turned in her chair and checked on the email..then fell out the chair.." t-t-toddaayyss date.." Trini stuttered as she wiped her tears

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed Tommy's house phone

_You've reached Tommy Oliver..I'm not in right now..but leave a message and number and I'll call you back as soon as I can..beep!_

" As soon as you get this message Tommy..call my phone this is very important..don't make me knock down your doorbye"

Aisha, Trini, Tanya Renee and Angela started crying on their husbands shoulders..Kat rubbed her hands together nervously then clung to Jason when he sat down beside her

**Tommy's House - Reefside CA**

Tommy walked into the Kitchen and sat his bag on the counter then looked over at the answering machine.." I wonder who called me..I hope it's not one of them trying to get me to do something that I don't want to do nothing." Tommy pressed the button

_As soon as you get this message Tommy..call my phone this is very important..don't make me knock down your doorbye"_

Tommy picked up his cordless phone and dialed Jason back

**At the Cranston's house**

Jason sat up flipping his phone open on the first ring.."_ Where were you..I just called you_."

" Well dad I just got in the house..I had to take care of some things." Tommy answered sarcastically

_" Don't get smart..anyway how fast can you get to Billy and Trini's."_

" Can't you tell me over the phone..since you said it was important."

_" Damnit Tommy"_

Trini snatched Jason's cell phone from him.." Kimberly's not dead Tommy..she was kidnapped..so get your ass over here in the next hour."

Tommy picked up his keys and jetted out the door and into his truck driving to Billy's

" Wait..I need you..uhh..come on Hart..you listened to your friend and she led you to him..now get inside.." Kim mumbled as she crawled onto Tommy's porch turning the knob then moving slowly into the house closing the door behind her.." I need something to eat and drink.."

Kim moved gingerly to his refidgerator and picked up the half a gallone of milk and poured it in the glass and drunk down three glasses...I'm out of that hellhold..I hope the officers got to the other girls on time.." Kim looked over at Tommy's computer.." I think I should take care of myself first..I need it badly." Kim moved up the stairs to the bathroom and got slowly peeled off her ripped and stained clothes and got into the shower

_A half hour later_

Kim picked up her clothes and put them in the washing machine.." It's all I have left." Kim turned on the machine and added some liquid detergent and closed the lid..then gave herself a little tour around Tommy's house taking some more of his food with her.." I missed you so much Handsome..I have no idea what you did to yourself throughout the years.." Kim inhaled Tommy's aftershave from his robe then wiped the couple of tears from her eyes

**At Billy and Trini's**

_Bang,Bang,Bang_

" Come on in Tommy." Jason stated as he opened the door

" Thanks..I'm here now so tell me what's going on...is she here." Tommy asked

" No man she's not..but you have to listen to this email..It's our girl." Zack implied as he guided Tommy to the chair infront of the computer

Billy pushed the play button..Tommy's fist clenched as heard the person brag..then tensed when he heard the voice of his true love.." It's Kim alright..did you trace it Billy." Tommy inquired

" It's still tracing Tommy..but everyone here wants Kim here with us." Billy replied

' I shouldn't had let her go in the first place' Tommy thought as he closed his eyes

" Are you okay Tommy." Adam queried

" I'm not sure Adam."

" You won't be okay unless you see her..just like the rest of us are." Aisha says

Tommy looked over at his friend.." Your right Aisha..but if she managed to escape how long until she gets up or someone helps her..I'm tired of this already..for the past four years I've dwelled on endless prayers..I just want them to come true."

" They will..If Kim escaped then perhaps they got some news on it." Cassie spoke softly

" Turn on the tv..and let's see." Ashley suggests

Angela picked up the remote and turned the tv on

_" Ladies and Gentleman..two malnourished females have been rescued and taken to a local hospital in California..those name have not yet __been released..but they might be the two girls that was kidnapped a few years ago..the girls were barely breathing on their own..I do have a __report on their ethnic background..one is african american and the other is cacausian..it seems that a third victim was here but is no where __in sight or around the perimeter..the only fatality is the male..he was pronounced dead at the scene he suffered multiple shots to the head __at least four times..we will have a later update at seven..this is Chandra Nicks reporting"_

" Kim got him that's for sure." Rocky inputs

**Back at Tommy's**

" He hasn't changed..a nice comfy bed..I wonder where he's at..let me see if Renee has her laptop with her..I hope she's online or one of the others." Kim said as she carefully sat down in the chair and logged onto AOL

**Back at Billy's**

" Excuse me..but if she's in California..who house do you think she'll go to for help." Karone pointed out

_" You got mail from Pink Rose 94"_

Renee opened her laptop and sat it on the coffee table and relogged in." Where are you at..we know and heard..so come on and tell mesend"

_" You got mail from Don't be mean 95"_ Kim read what Renee typed then sent a reply back "Really..well I don't think they'll be happy to see mesend"

_"You got mail from Pink Rose 94"_ Renee scoffed at the comment.." Bullshit..I'm with all of them right now..who's computer are you using..tell me where you are Kim..you've been through hell and so have we thinking that you were deadsend"

_" You got a reply from Don't be mean 95" _Kim read over the message.." Even my ex-boyfriendsend"

_" You got a reply from Pink Rose 94"_ " Yes Tommy to..why?send"

Tommy picked up his keys.." She's at my house." Tommy took off out the door and quickly got into his truck

" Let's get the hell over there." all of them ranned over to their vehicles and followed Tommy

_Pink Rose 94 has logged off_

" My head is starting to hurt..I'm gonna go lay down in his room." Kim mumbles as she slowly went upstairs and to his room and climbed under the covers then fell asleep

**Plz be kind and review!**


	3. I got you Beautiful

A/N: It won't take them that long to get to Tommy's...especially when he made a path easier to drive there and back!!

_**Tommy's Truck**_

" Why did I leave the house..I knew something was or somebody was calling out for me..and it turned out to be the love I've been dreaming about having ever since I couldn't let go of.." Tommy mumbled to himself as he cut down the short cut to his house

_**Billy's Truck**_

" Leave it to Tommy to have a short cut." Trini commented

" Well it's either that or the long passageway near the the other side that will be a least a few minutes..this one is only like five minutes.." Billy applied as he followed behind his former leader

" I mean Billy it's been four years since Kim's accident.. and now that we know that she's alive..we don't have a clue how to act around her." Trini said

" All of will have to take it slow with any and everything we say around Kim..her mental and emotional well being has been in a confused and abused state...there will be a time that once she feels secure around all of us she'll probably trust us again."

" I hope so..Billy I really do."

Tommy got out of his jeep quickly unlocking his front door

" I'm scared you guys.." Aisha mumbled as she grabbed onto Rocky's hand

" We are to." Zack, Jason, Billy and Trini chorused

Tommy stepped back outside on the porch and threw his fist into the wood panel of his house with a pair of shoes in his hands a small dusty worn out pair of shoes..Renee put her head down as she glanced at the familiar pair of shoes that Kim worn the day of her accident

" That bastard is so damn lucky..." Tommy exclaimed as he dropped the shoes then hurried back inside and upstairs

" Yes he is.." Jason muttered as he and Kat walked pass the discarded shoes followed by everyone else then all of them settled down in the living room

Tommy stood outside his bedroom door with his head up against it with his eyes shut tightly ' she raided my pantry and refrigerator..my god..I don't want to scare her..I just want to make sure she knows that she won't ever be alone' Tommy placed his hand on the door knob and turned it softly pushing the door open wide enough then stepped in and closing the door behind him never taking his eyes off of the small body that was balled up asleep on his bed

" He'll be awhile coming back down." Adam commented

" It's expected if you just found out that his ex-girlfriend is alive." Zhane says

_BBUUUUZZZZZZZ_

Trini got up and walked over to the washing machine and pulled out the ragged and torn clothes.." Oh my goodness..have a look at these..for the past four years..she can't put these back on." Trini stated as she picked them out and put them in a plastic bag

Renee opened her phone and called David " Hello Honey"

_" Hey sweetie." David replied_

" Um..I'm at your brother's house..you should be here also."

_" I'm on my way..see you in about thirty to forty-five minutes...goodbye." David said_

" Okay bye." Renee added then closed her phone

_Upstairs in Tommy's bedroom_

Tommy knelt down beside his bed staring at the bruised and thin face of his one and truly love.." She's really thin..oh beautiful I let you down..I don't want to wake you up..but I just want to make sure that I'm not daydreaming..plus I've waited for almost five years to hold you..and right now I'm gonna do it." Tommy stated softly as he got onto the bed and carefully lifted Kim to lay her head on his chest as he gently ranned his hands through her almost air dried hair

Kim snuggled in closer to Tommy letting his heart softly drum in her ear

" Hey beautiful can you look at me please." Tommy questioned quietly

Kim opened her eyes then leaned her head back gazing up at Tommy

" I want to tell you what I'm feeling right now and please let me get this out before you can share anything that you want me to know okay." Tommy implied

Kim nodded her head as she brought her skinny hand up to his chest

" I know about the other letter you wrote along with dare behind it..you tried to get it back but it was too late...and I didn't even try to call you and find out if was true...and I let you down right then and there...to find out that you are alive made me think about everything that happened during out the years..you were held against your will for over four years...I went to sleep everynight dreaming about you and what our life might have been like..holding you in my arms like I'm doing right now..hearing you breathe in and out while you sleep..feeling your body against mine protecting you like you did to me and vice versa..and waking up every morning looking into your light brown eyes gazing up at me with love...I want to know if you can forgive me for what I did...and possibly find it in your heart to love me again.." Tommy stated

" I thought that you would be mad at me for sending you that letter..I'm not gonna lie to you Tommy..I was disappointed that you never called to find out the real reason behind the letter..and I thought that since you or any of the others didn't pick up the phone either to ask why..I assumed that all of you we're moving on with me out of the picture..but obviously all of you still do cause Renee filled in the blanks for you..I've been locked down onto the wall..and whipped and half fed..he tried to rape me but I fought every time he tried..not strong enough to stop the beatings but to manage to stop the rape from going down..my whole body is covered with bruise upon bruise and scars over scars..I just snapped today taking that lead pipe and hit him constantly on the head until he wasn't breathing I know I should've went to the cops but I had to find a place far away from the hell hole..I did call the police and tell them where to find the other two girls..then I willed myself across the woods..until I collasped in your yard..so I came in your house using the front door that was unlocked uninvited..ate some of your food and used your bathroom and I used your washing machine to..that's all I got left I don't I will manage without you or the others..I want to stay here with you..that is if you can trust me again." Kim wondered

" Kim we have alot to catch up on..so we will take it slow..." Tommy says

Kim sat up softly then turned around and gave Tommy a hug that had him hugging her back carefully.." I got you beautiful..and I'm never gonna let you down again."

Kim closed her eyes as tears fell down her face

_**The end of chapter 3..plz R&R!**_


	4. A whole lot of tears and hugs

_**Thanks for the reviews..I love them..keep em' comin!..and here's another chapter**_

_**Tommy's Bedroom**_

Tommy had no problem thinking about going back downstairs in the Living Room where he the others were sitting waiting on him to come downstairs..but he wasn't gonna be that selfish and rude to their friends.." Hey Kim..you got some visitors downstairs waiting patiently might I add to see you for themselves."

" I pretty much figured that they wouldn't hesitate following you back here.." Kim said as she sat up stretching carefully before giving Tommy her hand

Tommy looked down at her hand that was laying on top of his with marks all over it

Kim glanced up in his eyes clearly seeing all of his emotions dance behind his dark brown gaze.." I know what your thinking..but don't it's over..he's dead..I'm here still alive."

" I'm grateful..but none of this would've happened if I done what I was supposed to do."

Kim placed both of her hands on either side of his face making eye contact with him.." What's done is done ok..Tommy we finally have our second chance in our relationship.. we will repair the damage that we both caused each other understood..my letter was a fake and I should've called you..we are both to blame..understood."

" Yes Kim...it's just I can't help it..we all thought that you were really in that car accident..I mean everything they got proved that it was you and your friend..the remains were severly burned and the funeral we had for you was what you would call as a mourning period for three weeks straight..a candlelight vigil in the park..the endless times all of us got together on New Years Eve and talked about you."

Kim placed her head against his chest.." This year is totally gonna be very different."

" That's for sure..come on let's got before the girls barge into my room."

Kim nodded against his chest then leaned back and got off the bed very carefully while Tommy retook her hand and led her out of his room quietly

" What's he trying to do.." Aisha exclaimed

" The both of them are probably talking Sha." Rocky says as he brung his wife to his chest rubbing her back

Kim looked up at Tommy with tears already in her eyes as they made their way down the back stairs that led to his Kitchen then to the arch that led into his Living Room

" I'm about to go up there..I want to see her and hug her so that I know that I'm not dreaming..and I don't need to be pinched." Trini stated

" Long time no see." Kim announced as she and Tommy appeared in the archway

" Kimberly!!" Trini cried as she was the first one to get to her friend hugging her tightly while tears ranned down her cheeks

" Tri!!" Kim cried as she cringed a little bit but hugged her back just as tightly

" I-I-I-I'm not dreaming..my sister is here in front of me..I missed you so much Kim." Trini muttered

" I missed you too Trini..but I'm here now..and that's all that matters now..I'm here." Kim stated as she looked into her friends eyes.." I'm here and I'm not gonna let my ordeal get the best of me."

" Kim." Aisha called out as she stood up

Kim and Aisha met in a few steps giving each other another hug and another round of tears

" I-I'm gonna make sure that we sit down and catch up on our hobbies."

" Our hobbies..oh no Sha..I'm not even gonna thinks about that right now..I'm sorry..but my hobbies have severly changed alot since my new hobby was staying alive.."

" I'm so sorry Kim..I should've came down there."

" But you didn't and that's over and done with it's in the past now..I'm here now so that's what should matter the most."

" It does Kim." Kat added

Kim and Kat shared a hug with her friend...then she and Tanya shared one as well

" Hey Kim." Angela said

" Hey Angela..I'm glad to see that your here."

" Well I took your advice and I'm glad that I did..it's nice to see that now we are all here again."

" It's good to be here..instead of there." Kim answered in a low tone

Zack got up and approached Kim on her side.." It's been way too long girl."

Kim nodded her head as she enveloped her friend in a hug.." Way too long Zack.."

Tommy stood back watching all of them welcome Kim with open arms and tears

" And your not gonna run us away easily." Billy pointed out as he joined in

" Maybe you wll..just like before." Kim answered softly

" Never..and if you keep telling us different and keep on believing that we will..the we'll prove it to you." Jason applied as he followed suit giving his sister a hug and a peck on the cheek

" Kim there were times that we all wished that you didn't leave..but when a dream comes along and that dream could become real..we all knew you could do it..and then the insecurities happened..we all wondered what might happen after you left..but you accomplished your childhood goal and you became a Pan Globals Gold Medalist..making us proud of you..and yet we still let you down after saying that we will always be there for you..but from this day on we'll do whatever we can to make up for it." Adam explained as he gave Kim a hug

" Besides I missed a certain scream that had everyone in an very uncomfortable mood..when I did a trademark move." Rocky states as he hugged Kim next

Renee pulled out a box from her bag and stood up.." Kimberly..I do believe that this belongs to you."

Kim took the box immediately recognizing what on the inside..Kim opened the lid inflectively her hand flew to her mouth as she looked up at Renee

" You told me to hold this for you until you and Keke get back..and when you never returned I held onto ever since until now that is..it goes back to

its rightful owner..I miss you so much brat."

" And I missed you two Nee." Kim says as she and Renee hugged each other with fresh tears rolling down both of their faces

_**The End!..I know it's short but the next one is longer..plz give me some more reviews so I can continue!**_

_**Tay**_


	5. A call from Mom

_**A new chapter!! Sorry for updating this late!!**_

_**Tommy's House**_

Kim sat in Tommy's favorite Lazy Boy and balled her legs up underneath her.." I remember being in the car barely conscious..I tried to get Keke to say something but she didn't..I let her down and now she's dead..only but before the sirens got close enough I was pulled from the truck then I passed out..only to wake up tied and gagged..but we never stayed in the same place long..from different states to another after another." Kim said softly

" Well not no more..your escaped and landed right where you belong." Trini revealed as she knelt down to her level wiping her tears

Kim nodded her head and looked at all of her friends then she noticed the other group of people she hasn't been introduced to yet

" Hey Kim..I would like to finally meet the second team of Turbo Rangers and the first team of Space Rangers and the a Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger." Tanya insisted as she looked over at Carlos

" Hi..I'm Carlos Valerte the second Green Ranger and the first Black Astro Space Ranger..nice to meet you." Carlos stated as he kissed Kim's hand

Tommy arched a eyebrow at Carlos as he sat back down

" Hey..my name is Cassie Valerte'..the second Pink Turbo Ranger and First Pink Astro Space Ranger..a honor to finally meet you." Cassie applied as she gave Kim a hug

" Hello.I'm T.j. Johnson..the second Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Astro Space Ranger..a pleasure to finally meet you." T.j. said as she kissed Kim's hand

T.j.'s wife shook her head.." Hello Kimberly..My name is Deborah Johnson..this lug's headstrong wife." Deborah says as she shook Kim's hand

" Hi Kimberly..my name is Ashley Simmonds..the second Yellow Turbo Ranger..and the first Yellow Space Astro Ranger..it's a honor to meet you." Ashley inputs as she gave Kim a hug

" Hello Kimberly..I'm Andros Simmonds of K0-35..the Red Astro Space Ranger..a honor to see that Earth's first Pink Ranger is alive." Andros as he kissed Kim's hand

" Hi..my name is Karone Lordens..I'm his sister..and I was apart of the Lost Galaxy team as their temporary Pink Ranger..it's a pleasure to meet you."

" And finally it's my turn..Hey Kimberly..my name is Zhane Lordens the Silver Ranger of Ko-35..it's an honor to meet you..since Zorden sent us data on all of his rangers." Zhane applied as he kissed her hand

" It's nice to meet all of you..thank you..I'm guessing that something has happened to Zordon."

" When I was evil..I held him captive..until Andros came onto the ship and we ended up fighting and the planets were all under attack..so Zordon instructed Andros to destroy his tube so that the evil could be erased..he ended up doing for a price that none of can get back..all of the Putties, Pirahnatrons, Cogs, all of the henchman was destroyed..Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and Divatox were turned normal again..and so was I under the tears from my brother." Karone answered

" You said that you were a part of the Galaxy team of rangers..did you guys defeat your enemies?" Kim questioned

" Yeah..but if they are from another dimension..then who knows what's lurking around out there." Karone replied

" Exactly." Kim said shortly

_Ding Dong..Ding Dong_

Tommy started to move towards the door.." I got it Tommy..I called someone." Renee inputs as she got up

" Ok..go ahead." Tommy called out as she nodded her head then walked out of the Living Room

Renee opened the front door..and gave her husband a hug and a kiss on the Lips.." Come on she's in the Living Room."

" Ok." David said as he closed the door and letting her lead him to the Living Room

Kim slowly looked at her friends and seen how they all changed over the years especially the wedding bands on their fingers..' They all decided to get married..I need to leave' Kim thought as she got up out of the chair and went over to the washing machine and lifted the lid up

Trini watched Kim out of the corner of her eye as she opened the lid

" Where's my clothes."

" I got them right here Kim..but they aren't no good."

" Trini..please give me my clothes..I'm not in the mood to argue..I had a hard time as it was..just give them to me." Kim retorted

Renee and David came around the corner then David looked at his brother then he looked back over to the petite brunette fire ball and made contact with Tommy again only to see him nodding his head softly

" Kim these are no good..you need new ones or you can borrow something of mine but not these..or I can go but you some new clothes." Trini said

" Trini I want my clothes back..you can save your money..I want them back." Kim suggested as she quickly snatched the bag from her and backed up away from her

Trini wiggled her ring finger behind her back

" Kim stop right there..don't you even think about leaving." Aisha says as she stood up next to Trini

" You guys are happy..and I'm not gonna intrude..I-I'll g-go som-somewhere else..and le-le-leave you guys alone."

" I'm not happy..and are you trying to go back on your word." Tommy asked as he came up next to her with his hand extended

Kim placed the bag into his hand..then Tommy leaned down and whispered something in her ear then left out of his Living Room and heading upstairs to his bedroom

" Trini..I didn't mean that..I need to relax some..but it's not gonna be no time soon."

" It's okay Kim..but honestly those clothes has to go..and you need to go shopping for some more."

" Acutally I don't want to go to the mall..I'd rather barricade myself and stay here..Tommy already said that I can stay in a guess room..I don't feel comfortable out there right now..and in all honest I don't feel that much comfortable around you guys who I haven't seen in four years." Kim replied as she once again balled up into the Layzboy

Tommy ranned down his stairs and out the front door and around the back of his house

_Ring..Ring..Ring..Ring..CLICK!!_

**Hello you reached Tommy Oliver..sorry that I'm not in at the moment..but if you leave your name and a brief message..I will get back to ****you as soon as possible.._BEEEPP!!_**

_"Kimberly honey..it's me"_ Kim slowly turned her head to where the phone sat.._" Tommy just called me a few minutes ago..I'm getting my suitcase __packed and as soon as I get my plane ticket in my hand I'm getting on the first plane out and I'm coming to see you..I sent some of you old clothes __to Tommy a few years ago..I know your listening to this message..a mother's intuition..I'll be there as soon as I can honey..goodbye for now..I can't __wait to see you Kimberly..I love you."_

Kim slowly wiped her eyes with the end of Tommy's sleeves on the end of his robe..then she got up and went into the kitchen and took some more of Tommy's food from his cabinet then went back into the Living room eating as she went then sat down back into the chair

" Kim." Jason called out

Kim looked over at him

" Are you feeling better now that your Mom is coming." Jason asked

" Yes." Kim replied shortly as she watched Tommy carry two big containers around to the front of his house

Tommy opened his front door and pushed the containers in then closed the door behind him and picked them up and carried them upstairs

" I'm surprised you didn't jump on him giving him a hug." Kat implied

" The Old me would've done that in a heartbeat..but Katherine I am not who I used to be..and I won't be that way no time soon..maybe not ever again."

The girls looked at each other realizing that their friend might not be the same again

" Hey Kim..can you come upstairs." Tommy asked

" I'm still hungry and I don't know how long those entrees been in your refrigerator."

" Well I ordered pizza while I was outside..and no offense Kim..but you need to put something of your on."

" My aren't we stubborn with the robe..all of a sudden." Kim applied as she stood

" I have a pretty good idea of why your getting attached to my robe..it's over Kim..your safe now."

" I know that..thanks..for calling my mom..I owe you." Kim commented

" Your welcome..and you don't owe me a thing." Tommy says as he held her hand

Kim gave it a squeeze before slowly making her way upstairs

" I bet that Grandfather has felt this..and he's probably gonna call you soon."

_Ring Ring_

Tommy walked over and picked up the phone.." Hello..Hey Sam."

David shrugged at his brother

" Yeah..that's true..of course I will ok..bye." Tommy hung up the phone.." You and your unpredicatable timing..unless you told him that something was up before you arrived."

" Maybe..but that was the Crane huh..the one who broke your heart."

" Technically no..there was two letters that she written back then and she sent the wrong one..there was another letter that was meant to be sent instead..but she figured that if she sent the other one..she decided to see if I would do something and I did nothing so we both messed up."

David nodded his head.." well this is good then..the Crane returned to her Falcon..so I hope that you learned a lesson.."

" I did..but I've waited for four years..and I'm not gonna rush her after such a horrible incident she was apart of..I told her that we will take it slow..and I meant it."

_Ding Dong_

Tommy walked out of the Living Room and over to the front door and opened it

" 2 medium pepperoni's, 2 large cheese's and 1 large combination." the pizza delivery man read

" Yes..how much is my total."

" That'll be $47.95."

Tommy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and removed his wallet then opened it removed a crisp fifty dollar bill.." Here you go and you can keep the change."

" Thanks." the pizza man muttered as he handed the pizzas over to Tommy then turned and walked back to the car and got in then backed up and drove off down the gravel road

Tommy closed his door using his foot and carried the pizzas into the Kitchen.." If you guys are hungry..come on and get some." Tommy said as he sat some paper plates on the counter

Rocky was the first one to enter the Kitchen followed by Adam and the others.." Aisha and girls you can go first."

Aisha placed a hand over her chest then walked pass him and opened the lid of the cheese pizza and picked up a slice followed by the other girls then the other guys stood back and Rocky went after slice of slice of the three pizza specialties and the others quickly got their slices of pizza

" Tommy may I speak to you outside for a minute." David asked

Tommy nodded his head as he took a slice of Cheese Pizza and followed behind his brother out onto the back porch

" The Crane is unsure..what else has got to you Tommy." David questioned

" She's tensed..who ever had her tortured her and the other two girls..he did whatever he wanted to do her and them..if you think about he did it..she didn't let him go there if you got my thrift..he tried and yet she fought back no matter what he tried..I want to take her to the hospital..but I'll wait until her mother gets here."

David nodded his head in agreement.." So..now that she find out that her friends got married..I bet your gonna be doing some major damage control tonight."

" Yeah..even though they got married at a city..they never had the full blown out wedding..it's still the same they they are still married either way."

" And I'm also guessing that when the day comes..it'll be a few years away from now."

" Or longer..come on let's get back inside before Rocky eats up all the Pizza." Tommy suggested as he entered through the sliding door David in tow

The others were back in the Living Room discussing the issue about Tommy's revealing as the Evil Green Ranger when Tommy and David came back in the

Living Room

Tommy you do realize why she wanted to leave." Tanya implied

" Yeah..but just don't bring it up..I want her to calm down." Tommy stated then back up to the archway.." Hey Kim there's some more pizza."

Kim heard Tommy calling for her but she kept on brushing her teeth then rinsed her mouth out and walked back into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed and to bust her scabs.." It's a good thing I saw who the owner of this house even if it was briefly..I recognized that hurried shuffle anywhere..otherwise I'll be lying on some one's grass that is until he or she saw me." Kim mumbled as she looked over at the mirror and got up walking over to it then glancing over at her small frame that was covered in marks and blood that was coming away from the scabs and all of the marks.." I don't feel beautiful..and I don't look it..how can Tommy even say it like I still look like that..I feel ugly and out of place..I've been subjected to alot of his abuse and torture for days and nights for who knows how many days..I also get nightmares that will have me awake tonight and for all of those nights as well..he will find out tonight..Oh well let me go downstairs and get somemore food to eat." Kim pulled out her burgundy robe and pulled on it and tied the slash and left the room

" Hey..I was about to come up and check on you.." Tommy said

" I'm fine..no where's the pizza." Kim suggested as she walked pass him and into the Kitchen and picked up three slices of cheese pizza and one slice of the combination pizza and went back into the Living Room and sat right back down in the lazyboy and started eating

Tommy went into the Kitchen and brought out a glass of ice cold water and set it next to Kim

" Thanks..but can I ask you a question." Kim wondered

" Sure.."

" How long have you and my mother been talking."

" She called me a few years ago..wondering if she was good mother to you..why she left you and why her and your father divorced and how it affected to you..I'm guessing she asked that because maybe you might have mentioned something to me back then..she had alot of issues that she wanted to discuss with you..she wanted to know if had let you down like she did..and ever since the first call we've been talking throughout the years." Tommy explained

" Ye..yea..years." Kim mumbled softly.." Thanks for calling her Tommy." Kim sat the plate on the coffee table

" I'm not gonna be a hog Kimberly..she missed you just as much as we all did." Tommy revealed as he layed his hand on her wrist Kim flinched then moved her arm away and ranned out of the Living Room and upstairs

Tommy straightened himself up with his eyes closed.." Damn him for putting her this and I blame myself for not going after her..like I should've done."

" Tommy..where's the first aid kit."

Tommy hurried out of the Living Room and upstairs..and saw the trail of blood on his floor leading right into the guess room..

**_That's the end of this chapter!! please leave me a review!!_**


End file.
